Reach You
by AnindyaCahya
Summary: Berawal dari perasaan kagum, berubah menjadi perasaan suka, dan berujung dengan rasa cinta. Walaupun begitu, rasa cintaku takkan bisa terbalaskan... Bad Summary, HarDaph, angst (mungkin diakhir cerita, sayangnya masih lama XD), Daphne POV
1. Chapter 1

**Reach You**

**(D) J.K. Rowling**

**(A) Anindya Cahya**

**WARNING: GAJE, TYPO, EYD berantakan, OOC, alur terlalu cepat, etc.**

* * *

**Summary:**

Berawal dari perasaan kagum, berubah menjadi perasaan suka, dan akhirnya berujung dengan rasa cinta. Walaupun begitu, rasa cintaku takkan bisa terbalaskan, karena aku dan dia berbeda, dia adalah orang yang selalu dielu-elukan, sedangkan aku hanya seorang gadis bangsawan biasa yang tidak memiliki kelebihan. Tetapi, setidaknya biarkan aku mengagumimu, membantumu dari belakang layar,dan meraihmu untuk sesaat, berharap kau menoleh padaku hanya untuk sesaat saja...

* * *

**One**

* * *

Tiga hari sebelum masuk ke Hogwarts, aku hendak bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Diagon Alley bersama ketiga sahabat kecilku.

Ah, iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Daphne Greengrass, putri sulung keluarga Greengrass yang akan masuk ke Hogwarts tiga hari lagi, aku memiliki rambut pirang pucat yang panjang dan mata berwarna antara biru dan abu-abu. Dan ketiga sahabat kecilku adalah Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, dan Draco Malfoy.

"Mum, aku mau berangkat ya!" teriakku sambil menuruni tangga rumahku

"Kak!"

Aku mendengar adikku- Astoria tengah memanggilku

"Ada apa Asto?" tanyaku

"Um..." wajah adikku memerah untuk sesaat, sepertinya dia gugup... lagi, "Kak Daphne akan pergi bersama Zabini, Nott, dan... Malfoy, kan?"

Aku mengangguk, hhh, baiklah, aku tahu akhirnya akan seperti apa.

"Kau ingin menitipkan pesan untuk Draco, bukan?" kataku sedikit jahil

Adikku yang berbeda dua tahun itu langsung salah tingkah, "Umm, kakak mau kan?!"

Aku tersenyum kecil sambil mengacak rambut cokelat adikku, "Tentu saja, akan kusampaikan salam spesial darimu untuk tuan muda Draco" kataku jahil

"Benarkah?!" aku bisa melihat mata biru Astoria berbinar, dalam sekejap ia langsung memelukku "_Thanks_, kakak! _I love you_!"

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang! Aku tak mau mendengar ocehan dari Theo dan Drakie lagi" kataku sambil berjalan menuju perapian, mengambil segenggam bubuk _floo _dan mengatakan "Diagon Alley!" sambil melempar bubuk itu ke perapian- dan dalam sekejap asap hijau mengelilingiku dan aku pun menghilang dari rumahku.

* * *

Di Diagon Alley, di sebuah gang kecil

"KAU LAMA!" bentak pemuda yang sebaya denganku yang berambut pirang platina, bermata silver seperti bulan dan memakai jubah mahal- Draco Malfoy

"Sorry, tadi Astoria menahanku sebentar untuk menyuruhku menyampaikan salam spesial untuk tuan muda angkuh kita ini" kataku dengan nada jahil

Draco mendengus, "Adikmu lagi" katanya gusar

"Ayolah, Drakie... kau tak usah marah seperti itu... lagian, bukannya Astoria itu termasuk penggemarmu, bukan? Dan kau tak ingin mengecewakan semua penggemarmu" kata Theo sedikit menyeringai

"Huh, daripada ribut di sini, lebih baik kita cepat membeli semua perlengkapan sekolah kita!" gerutu Draco sambil berjalan keluar dari gang sempit itu, sedangkan aku, Blaise, dan Theo hanya cekikikan melihat Draco yang kalah lagi dalam adu mulut.

* * *

Di tengah Diagon Alley, kami sepakat untuk berpisah. Blaise memilih ke toko_ Flourish and Blotts _untuk membeli buku-buku pelajaran plus buku-buku bacaan pribadinya, Draco memilih untuk ke toko _Madam Malkin's_ untuk membeli jubah, Theo memilih untuk ke toko _Wiseacre's wizarding equipment_ untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan sekolah yang hendak ia bawa (bahkan ia membeli benda yang tak ada di daftar belanjaan), sedangkan aku memilih ke toko _Ollivander's_ untuk membeli tongkat.

Di toko _Ollivander's_

"Terima kasih sudah mau berkunjung, Mr. Potter"

Saat aku hendak memasuki toko kecil ini, aku mendengar Mr. Ollivander sedang berbicara dengan Harry Potter

Dan tanpa sengaja, seorang anak yang sebaya denganku menubrukku

"Ahh, maaf..." kata anak itu segera pergi dengan orang yang kukenal- Rubeus Hagrid, salah satu staff di Hogwarts

Aku menoleh ke arah anak itu, memerhatikan punggung kecilnya yang perlahan menjauh dari tempatku

Tinggi rata-rata, mata hijau, berkacamata bundar, dan aku melihat sedikit bekas luka sambaran petir, tunggu... jadi, dia Harry Potter? Beda dari bayanganku!

Aku menggeleng perlahan untuk mengenyahkan pikiranku dari Potter, dan aku pun memasuki toko tongkat itu.

"Oh, selamat datang, Ms. Greengrass" kata Mr. Ollivander menyapaku "Akan kulihat tongkat yang cocok untukmu..."

Aku hanya diam- oke, memang sifat dasarku itu pendiam dan tidak menonjol.

"Hm, coba tongkat ini" kata Ollivander sambil menyerahkan tongkat kepadaku "Aspen, 11 1/4 inchi, nadi jantung naga"

"Aspen, hhmm..." aku merasakan jari-jariku menghangat saat menggenggam tongkat itu, dan muncul percikan api dari tongkatku

"_Well_, sepertinya tongkat itu telah memilihmu, nona" kata Mr. Ollivander senang "Setidaknya kau lebih cepat terpilih daripada Mr. Potter, _well_, anak itu hampir menghancurkan tokoku, anehnya ia mendapat tongkat yang menurutku aneh untuknya"

"Err, tapi... bukannya Aspen adalah tongkat yang khusus untuk orang yang suka berduel, aku... aku tidak terlalu suka berduel" kataku

"Walaupun begitu, tongkat ini sudah memilihmu, Ms. Greengrass, dan tongkat selalu tahu siapa pemilik yang pantas untuknya" kata Mr. Ollivander

"Oke..." kataku menyerah, aku tidak terlalu suka berdebat "Jadi, berapa yang harus kubayar?"

"7 galleon, Ms. Greengrass" kata Mr. Ollivander

Segera saja aku menyerahkan 7 keping koin emas itu pada Mr. Ollivander dan segera pergi.

* * *

Akhirnya kami bertiga selesai berbelanja dan nongkron sebentar di _Fortescu's Ice cream parlour_ untuk memakan_ ice cream_ yang lezat.

"Hey, tadi aku menemukan anak yang menarik di _Madam Malkin's_" kata Draco sedikit senang

"Siapa?" tanya Theo sambil menyuapi dirinya dengan sesendok _ice cream blueberry_

"Aku tak tahu namanya, tapi anaknya lumayan pendiam- sepertimu, Daph" kata Draco

Aku hanya memutar mataku dengan bosan

"Tingginya rata-rata, matanya hijau, dan memakai kacamata bundar, ia juga memakai baju _muggle_ yang terlalu besar untuknya- sepertinya ia dari keluarga _muggle_, tetapi aku ragu soal itu"

Aku terkejut- tetapi raut keterkejutanku berhasil kusembunyikan

"Anak laki-laki yang bersama Hagrid, bukan?" kataku

"Kau tahu? Tadi sih dia dijemput oleh setengah raksasa itu" kata Draco dengan nada jijik saat menyebutkan nama 'Hagrid'

"Tidak sih, tetapi aku pernah melihatnya saat ke toko Ollivander, dia kan Harry Potter" kataku

Dan saat itu juga Theodore dan Draco tersedak.

"Kau... serius, Daph?" kata Theo melotot padaku, aku hanya mengangguk

"Oke, jadi... anak itu Harry Potter, tak ku sangka... berbeda dari imajinasiku" kata Draco agak kecewa- kecewa karena orang yang ia kagumi benar-benar berbeda dari bayangannya (sedikit membuatku geli saat melihat ekspresi Malfoy junior ini)

"Hm, menurut kalian, Potter akan masuk asrama mana?" kata Blaise

"Gryffindor, mengingat kedua orangtuanya di Gryffindor, walaupun masih ada kemungkinan ia diasrama lain" kataku "Ah, ditambah lagi Potter adalah keturunan langsung Gryffindor- tetapi Godric Gryffindor dan Salazar Slytherin juga memiliki hubungan kekerabatan, ada kemungkinan juga Harry Potter akan masuk Slytherin"

"Analisismu panjang banget, hhh... ngga Blaise, ngga kamu, sama aja, sama-sama kutu buku" kata Theo

"Tapi aku sependapat dengan Daphne, iya kan Blaise?" kata Draco, yang diberi anggukan oleh Blaise sebagai tanda setuju

"Ahh..." aku melirik jam tanganku "Sudah hampir sore, aku harus pulang untuk belajar beberapa mantra agar aku tidak gagal di sekolah!"

"Dasar, entah kenapa aku merasa kau lebih cocok di Ravenclaw, Daph" kata Theo "Dan kau juga, Blaise"

"Whatever, aku pulang dulu, ya! Bye!"

Aku segera mengambil semua belanjaanku dan segera pulang ke rumah.

* * *

01 September

Aku bersama tiga sahabatku segera mengambil satu kompartemen untuk kami, dan segera menaruh koper-koper kami

"Guys, aku mau mencari Potter itu, bersama Crabbe dan Goyle" kata Draco beranjak dari kompartemen,

"Huh, bersama dua orang yang mirip troll itu? Aku tak tahu kau suka bergaul dengan mereka, Drake?" kata Theo

"Dad yang menyuruhku berteman dengan mereka berdua, sebenarnya aku sih juga ogah" kata Draco nyengir- ekspresi yang jarang ditunjukkan Draco pada orang lain (termasuk orang tuanya), hanya dihadapan kami bertigalah Draco bisa berekspresi sesuka hati. Draco pun segera pergi mencari Potter.

Tinggal kita bertiga, aku terlalu sibuk membaca buku Rune Kuno- yang seharusnya tidak kupelajari tahun ini tapi sengaja kubaca untuk bacaan ringan, Blaise terlalu sibuk membaca buku novel muggle yang berjudul _Sherlock Holmes_.

Sedangkan Theodore sedang sibuk memakan keripik kentangnya, dasar tukang ngemil (dan terkadang aku heran kenapa ia tidak segemuk Crabbe dan Goyle mengingat Theo juga suka makan)

Walaupun kami berasal dari keluarga _Pureblood_ yang kebanyakan menjadi pengikut Voldemort (aku tak takut menyebutkan namanya, toh, dia sudah menghilang, bukan?), tetapi kami sebenarnya menyukai benda-benda muggle, tetapi kami harus menyembunyikan hal itu agar tidak ketahuan oleh orang tua kami- itulah alasan kenapa kami bertiga sangat dekat.

Entah sudah berapa lama Draco keluar, sampai akhirnya Draco kembali datang ke kompartemen kami- dengan wajah muram bercampur kesal

"Kau kenapa, Dray?" tanya Blaise

"SEBEL!" kata Draco sambil menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali "Si Potter itu, si anak-sial-yang-bertahan-hidup itu menolakku! Menolak pertemananku yang seorang Malfoy ini, dan memilih berteman dengan Weasley brengsek itu!"

"Hm, itu artinya kemahsyuran, kekayaan, dan popularitas tidak menjamin kau bisa mendapatkan apa saja" kataku enteng- dan membuat Draco men_deathglare_ku

"Grr! Awas kau, Potter! Akan ku balas kau! Akan kubuat hari-harimu di Hogwarts seperti di neraka!" kata Draco yang diikuti suara tawanya yang mirip iblis itu

Hhh, Draco.. Draco..

* * *

Waktunya seleksi, kami, para calon murid disuruh menunggu diluar Aula Besar oleh Prof. McGonagall

Entah kenapa aku suka sekali memandangi Harry Potter, yah, ia memiliki aura yang aneh sekaligus hangat- aura yang membuatku tenang dan nyaman. Sesekali pipiku memanas saat Potter tertawa bersama Ron Weasley.

Lamunanku segera buyar saat Prof. McGonagall menyuruh kami masuk ke Aula Besar dan Blaise menepuk pundakku, dengan segera aku berjalan cepat menuju ke Aula (itu pun karena desakan murid-murid di belakangku).

Aku melihat disekelilingku banyak murid yang gemetar atau kagum, aku melihat Tracey Davis juga sedikit gemetar

"Kau gugup, Trace?" kataku

"Err, sedikit... aku hanya takut tidak masuk ke Slytherin" kata Tracey, aku bisa mengerti perasaannya- memang sulit memiliki orang tua yang memaksamu harus memasuki asrama mana.

"Zabini. Blaise"

Aku mendengar Prof. McGonagall menyebutkan nama Blaise- pemuda keturunan Inggris-Italia itu segera menuju kursi di dekat meja guru, saat Blaise memakai Topi Seleksi..

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Granger. Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Davis. Tracey"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Parkinson. Pansy"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Thomas. Dean"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley. Ron!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Malfoy. Draco"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Nott. Theodore"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Greengrass. Daphne"

Sekarang giliranku, saat aku berjalan ada beberapa pasang mata memerhatikanku. Theo, Blaise, dan Draco menyemangatiku dari meja Slytherin dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Sesampainya, aku segera duduk dan memakai Topi Seleksi di kepalaku

"Hhmm, kau benar-benar unik..." guman Topi Seleksi

"Apa maksudmu?" kataku

"Yah, kau berbeda... seperti aku menyeleksi si Zabini, Nott, dan Malfoy tadi, kalian berempat berbeda... Jujur seperti Gryffindor, pintar seperti Ravenclaw, Loyal seperti Hufflepuff, namun memiliki kelicikan seperti Slytherin... sebaiknya aku letakkan dimana dirimu?" kata Topi Seleksi

"Slytherin, kumohon... karena di sana ada teman-temanku" gumanku

"Hm, si Zabini, Nott, dan Malfoy, eh? Baiklah..." kata Topi Seleksi "SLYTHERIN!"

Aku segera melepaskan Topi Seleksi dan segera menuju meja Slytherin, aku pun duduk di sebelah Draco dan tersenyum kecil

"Sepertinya kita sudah terikat oleh takdir" kataku

"Hm, mencoba menjadi seaneh Lovegood rupanya, eh?" kata Theo sedikit menyindir, aku hanya nyengir.

Akhirnya penyeleksian selesai, seperti dugaanku, Potter masuk Gryffindor, walaupun aku masih berharap Potter masuk Slytherin

"Nah, analisisku benar" kataku sedikit bangga "Potter masuk ke Gryffindor, sayang sekali... padahal menurutku Slytherin juga cocok untuknya"

Blaise pun setuju

Setelah itu Prof. Dumbledore selaku Kepala Sekolah memberi pidato dan menyebutkan tempat terlarang untuk para murid, kami pun makan-makan dan setelah itu segera pergi ke asrama masing-masing untuk tidur.

* * *

"Aku, Severus Snape, adalah guru Ramuan kalian dan Kepala Asrama kalian, aku akan menjelaskan peraturan di sini, kalian tidak boleh terlambat datang ke kelas, karena itu aku memberikan peta pada kalian, aku takkan segan-segan memberi detensi untuk orang yang melanggar peraturan" kata Snape dengan suara seperti bisikan, walaupun begitu kami masih bisa mendengarnya "Kalian harus datang ke asrama sebelum jam malam, seperti yang Kepala Sekolah katakan, tak ada yang boleh mendekati Koridor Terlarang di lantai 3, atau aku takkan segan-segan mengeluarkan kalian"

Snape menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Asrama Slytherin tidak seperti asrama kebanyakan, asrama ini terletak dibawah danau, dan setiap orang memiliki satu kamar- tidak seperti Gryffindor yang memiliki satu kamar untuk 5 orang. Baiklah, sekarang kalian boleh bubar"

Semua murid segera menuju kamar mereka, tetapi aku segera menghampiri Snape

"Profesor Snape" panggilku

"Ada apa Ms. Greengrass?" tanya Snape dengan nada datar

"Apakah di sini ada ruang rahasia, untuk- kau tahu kan... kau kan yang paling perhatian padaku, Blaise, Theo, dan Draco" bisikku

Snape tersenyum simpul yang samar- beruntung mataku sangat jeli jadi bisa menangkap pemandangan langka ini, "Tentu saja ada, aku sudah menyiapkannya untuk kalian, kau lihat lukisan Salazar Slytherin itu"

Snape menunjuk lukisan Salazar Slytherin disamping rak buku- aku mengangguk

"Kau dan teman-temanmu hanya mengendap-endap saat ruang rekreasi ini sepi, lalu minta ijinlah pada Salazar, bilang kalau kalian diijinkan olehku, ia pasti akan mengerti" kata Snape, aku mengangguk

"Terima kasih, Profesor, sebaiknya aku segera ke kamarku!" kataku sambil mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Snape dan pergi ke kamar.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, sarapan di Aula Besar.

"Hai, Daph, Draco, Blaise" sapa Theo sambil duduk di sebelah Blaise "Bagaimana malam pertama di sini?"

"Biasa saja" jawabku dan Blaise serempak

"Lumayan..." kata Draco

"Oh, ku pikir kau merindukan dongeng dari ibumu, Dray" kataku jahil, Draco yang berada di sampingku langsung menginjak kakiku "Tak baik melukai wanita, Drake!"

"Oh, kau wanita..." ejek Draco "Kupikir kau itu lelaki, mengingat di sini kebanyakan para lelaki"

Aku pun menyikut rusuk Draco dan Draco hanya meringis kecil, "Kau ini, Draco! Awas kau nanti!"

Draco hanya nyengir sedikit dan kami pun tertawa.

"Hey, lihat... tadi aku tak salah kan melihat Malfoy tertawa?!" kata Ron Weasley dari meja Gryffindor, beruntung aku diberkahi memiliki insting yang lebih tajam dari orang lain (entah kenapa pendengaran, pengelihatanku, pemikiran serta memoriku ini terkadang melebihi manusia normal)

"Kau juga melihatnya, Ron?! Ku pikir hanya pengelihatanku saja yang salah!" kata Harry sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya

Aku segera menoleh ke meja Gryffindor, melihat mereka

Dan saat mataku, Harry, dan Ron bertemu, terlihat Harry dan Ron jadi salah tingkah dan kembali fokus dengan makanan mereka.

Aku mendengus lalu kembali fokus dengan makananku

"Kau kenapa, Daph?" tanya Blaise

"Hanya melihat dua Gryffindor memandang ke arah kita dengan heran- itu pasti mereka terheran melihat tuan muda Malfoy kita tertawa seperti tadi" kataku dengan sedikit menggoda

"Huh, Gryffindor..." kata Draco mendengus "Mau ikut campur urusan orang saja..."

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja, namanya juga Gryffindor..." kata Theo

"Hm, sepertinya Longbottom mendapat kiriman Remembrall dari neneknya, tapi sepertinya itu takkan berguna, toh, Longbottom juga takkan ingat apa yang dilupakannya" kata Blaise mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

Kami semua menoleh ke meja Gryffindor, melihat Neville yang kebingungan saat Remembrallnya berasap kemerahan

"Sepertinya ada yang menarik..." guman Draco

Entah kenapa aku jadi mempunyai firasat buruk terhadap Neville, semoga Draco tidak melakukan hal yang diluar batas...

* * *

Di kelas Transfigurasi, aku dan beberapa murid lain terkejut saat mendengar pintu terbuka dan terlihat Harry bersama Ron tengah berlari dan terengah-engah,

"Syukurlah Prof. McGonagall tidak ada... aku tak dapat membayangkan raut wajahnya saat menangkap kita" kata Ron sambil mencari tempat duduk

"Bodoh..." gumanku

Terlihat kucing belang yang berada di meja guru segera menuju Harry dan Ron lalu berubah wujud menjadi McGonagall, ya, McGonagall sebenarnya adalah Animagus berbentuk kucing

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley" kata McGonagall

Wajah Harry dan Ron memucat seketika, aku melihat Draco yang tengah tertawa mengejek bersama Goyle dan Crabbe, dasar...

"10 poin dikurangi dari Gryffindor, apa yang membuat kalian terlambat, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley?" tanya McGonagall "Mungkin aku bisa mentransfigurasikan Mr. Weasley menjadi jam saku agar kalian tidak terlambat"

"Err, kami tersesat" jawab Harry

"Hm, mungkin peta lebih bagus. Tetapi, kalian tidak butuh peta untuk menemukan tempat duduk kalian, bukan?!" kata McGonagall "Sekarang cepat duduk dan buka buku kalian!"

Harry dan Ron langsung duduk di tempat yang kosong dan segera mengeluarkan buku mereka

"Dasar..." gumanku menggeleng pelan sambil melanjutkan aktivitasku.

* * *

Di kelas Ramuan

"Nah, kalian berada di sini untuk mempelajari ilmu rumit dan seni membuat ramuan" bisik Prof. Snape, tetapi semua murid tetap menyimak, sama seperti Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Snape memiliki kelebihan untuk membuat muridnya menyimak.

"Karena tak banyak kibasan tongkat konyol di sini, banyak di antara kalian akan susah percaya ini sihir. Aku tidak berharap kalian benar-benar bisa mengkhayati keindahan isi kuali yang menggelegak lembut dengan asapnya yang menguar, kekuatan halus cairan-cairan yang merayap merasuki nadi manusia, menyihir pikiran, menjerat akal sehat...

Aku bisa mengajarkan kalian bagaimana membotolkan kepopuleran, merebus kejayaan, menyumbat kematian- kalau kalian bukan kepala-kepala kosong seperti anak-anak lain yang biasa kuajar" pidato Prof. Snape.

Snape memandang sekeliling,

Aku melihat hanya Harry-lah yang sama sekali tidak menyimak perkataan Snape dan memilih menulis sesuatu

"Dan... sepertinya ada yang merasa sudah pintar untuk tidak memerhatikanku" kata Snape sambil melirik Harry, Hermione pun langsung menyikut Harry- membuat Harry berhenti menulis dan menatap guru ramuannya

"Nah, Potter... Apa yang ku dapat jika aku menambahkan bubuk akar _asphodel_ ke cairan _wormwood_?"

Tangan Hermione terlihat terangkat tinggi, sedangkan Harry hanya diam

"Saya... tidak tahu, Profesor..." guman Harry yang terdengar jelas

"Ok, Di mana kau akan mencari jika kusuruh kau mengambilkan bezoar untukku?" tanya Prof. Snape

Tangan Hermione benar-benar sudah teracung sangat tinggi sekarang

"Saya... tidak tahu..." guman Harry

"Kalau begitu, apa bedanya _monkshood_ dan _wolfsbane_?" tanya Prof. Snape

Hermione terlihat kesal dan memilih berdiri di kursinya, membuat para Slytherin kecuali aku, Blaise, dan Theo

"Profesor, kenapa anda tidak tanyakan saja pada Hermione? Jelas ia lebih tahu daripada saya!" kata Harry

"Duduk, Ms. Granger, aku tidak menyuruhmu mengacungkan tanganmu! Dan kau, Mr. Potter, sepertinya popularitas bukanlah segalanya, 3 poin dipotong dari Gryffindor!" kata Snape

Para Gryffindor terlihat menggeram

"Jika bubuk _asphodel_ dicampur dengan cairan _wormwood_, maka akan menghasilkan obat tidur yang kuat yang disebut Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati, obat yang kuat untuk penyihir, jika muggle meminum ini, maka yang terjadi bukannya tertidur, tetapi kematian" terang Snape "Bezoar adalah batu yang diambil dari perut kambing, dan bisa menyelamatkanmu dari hampir semua racun, dan _monkshood_ dan _wolfsbane_ adalah tanaman yang sama, yang disebut juga _aconite_. Sekarang cepat kalian catat perkataanku!"

Semua murid termasuk aku pun segera menulis kata-kata Snape di buku catatan kami...

* * *

Dan sekarang waktunya pelajaran terbang,

"Baiklah, anak-anak! Sekarang kalian berdiri disamping kiri sapu kalian, taruh tangan kalian didepan, dan katakan 'Naik!'" kata Madam Hooch, guru terbang plus wasit Quidditch

Aku melihat semua murid mencoba, aku agak terkejut melihat Potter berhasil menaikkan sapunya ke tangannya dalam sekali coba, dan disusul dengan keberhasilan Draco

"Naik!" seruku, untung sapu itu juga langsung naik ke tanganku

Aku melihat Granger- murid perempuan keturunan _muggle_ di Gryffindor yagn menurutku agak sok pintar itu mencoba menaikkan sapunya- sayangnya sang sapu hanya berguling di tanah. Kalau si Weasley, sapunya malah mengenai wajahnya, bodoh...

"Baiklah! Kalau aku meniup peluitku, kalian harus menjejak ke tanah, keras-keras" kata Madam Hooch, "Pegang erat-erat sapu kalian, naik kira-kira semeter, lalu turun lagi dengan cara membungkuk. Perhatikan peluit- tiga, dua..."

Aku terkejut melihat Neville Longbottom langsung melesat ke angkasa, berputar tak tentu arah, membuat Longbottom terjatuh dari ketinggian yang membuat lengannya patah.

"Tak seorangpun dari kalian boleh bergerak sementara aku membawa anak ini ke rumah sakit. Biarkan sapu-sapu itu di tanah, kalau tidak, kalian akan dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts sebelum kalian sempat mengatakan 'Quidditch'. Ayo, nak!" kata Madam Hooch sambil membawa Longbottom ke Hospital Wings

Saat Madam Hooch pergi, aku melihat Draco, Crabbe, dan Goyle tertawa terbahak-bahak, padahal itu sama sekali tidak lucu! Aku melihat Draco mengambil Remembrall milik Longbottom

"Ah, ini pasti milik si idiot itu" kata Draco dengan nada mengejek sambil memegang Remembrall itu "Kiriman dari neneknya, eh... kuharap saat ia memegang ini, bocah dungu itu bisa mengingat dirinya jatuh dengan mendarat menggunakan bokongnya"

Aku bisa melihat Potter marah,

"Kembalikan, Malfoy!" geram Potter

"Owh, jadi kau mau aku mengembalikan ini" kata Draco terlihat berpikir "Hm, padahal aku ingin menyembunyikan ini... bagaimana kalau kusembunyikan di atap, huh?"

Draco segera menaiki sapunya dan terbang jauh, huh, mentang-mentang jago terbang.

"Tunggu, Harry! Kau takkan mengejarnya bukan!" kata Granger sambil menahan Potter "Kau saja tidak bisa terbang!"

Potter tidak mengindahkan perkataan Granger dan tetap terbang mengejar Draco

"Benar-benar... idiot" kata Granger.

"Cepat kembalikan, Malfoy! Atau akan kujatuhkan kau dari sapumu, mengingat tidak ada Crabbe dan Goyle yang akan melindungi lehermu itu!" ancam Harry

"Hm, bagaimana ya? Coba saja ambil sendiri!" kata Draco sambil melempar Remembrall (membuat Harry melesat jauh untuk mengambil Remembrall itu) dan segera mendarat

Aku melihat Harry melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi yang bahkan belum pernah ku lihat, dan beberapa detik lagi Harry akan menabrak tembok, ya Tuhan...

"KYAAA!"

Aku bisa mendengar pekikan beberapa murid perempuan saat Potter hampir menabrak tembok- aku pun juga terkejut, tetapi aku bersyukur Potter berhasil menghindarinya, teknik terbang yang luar biasa!

Saat Potter mendarat, para murid Gryffindor segera mengerubuninya

"Mr. Potter!"

Semua murid menoleh ke arah McGonagall

"Ikut aku segera!"

Tanpa membantah Harry pun mengikuti Kepala Asramanya itu

Oh, tidak... apakah Potter akan dikeluarkan? Aku cemas sekali!

* * *

"APA-APAAN KAU TADI, DRACO!" bentakku marah

Beruntung kami berada di ruang rahasia yang diberitahukan Snape, kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku akan berteriak seperti ini

"Apa maksudmu, Daph? Kenapa kau malah marah? Memangnya aku ada salah denganmu?!" kata Draco gusar

"Bukannya begitu, tetapi kau hampir saja melukai bahkan hampir membunuh seseorang, Malfoy!" kataku kesal "Dan kau bisa dikeluarkan karena hal itu!"

Saat diantara kami sudah bertengkar dan memanggil dengan marga kami, berarti masalah yang sedang dipermasalahkan benar-benar serius

"Aku tahu apa yang kuperbuat, Greengrass!" kata Draco "Lagian kenapa kau peduli dengan Potter brengsek itu, hah?! Aku bahkan mengharapkan dia mati karena menabrak dan jatuh dari ketinggian... owh, apakah kau jatuh cinta pada Potter itu, hah?!"

Mataku benar-benar panas, tanpa sadar aku melayangkan tamparan yang cukup keras pada pipi Draco

"Kau!" aku menggeram rendah "Bukan... itu maksudku..."

"Lalu apa, hah?!" bentak Draco kepadaku, aku tercengang "Sudah jelas kau memilih membela Potter breng-"

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI, MALFOY!" bentakku, mataku berair sekarang, masa bodo aku menangis di sini "Aku... aku hanya cemas padamu... takut kau... ahh, sudahlah, aku jelaskan pun kau takkan mengerti..."

Aku pun segera keluar dari ruangan rahasia ini tanpa memerhatikan sekelilingku,

_'Bodoh! Malfoy bodoh! Dasar egois!'_ batinku kesal

Tanpa sadar aku menutup pintu kamarku dengan amat sangat keras dan membantingkan diriku ke kasur yang empuk

"Bodoh..." gumanku sambil memeluk bantal yang dapat kuraih, kutenggelamkan kepalaku pada bantal itu dan menangis sepuas-puasnya- tanpa memperdulikan kalau aku masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

* * *

Esoknya,

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat, Daph" kata Tracey Davis saat aku dan Tracey hendak ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan

"Yeah, matamu bengkak" kata Millicent Bulstrode

"Kau habis menangis, ya?! Tak kusangka orang yang dijuluki _'Princess Ice'_ yang jarang menunjukkan ekspresinya ini menangis..." kata Pansy jahil "Ditolak cowok, ya?!"

"Tak apa... hanya kurang tidur" kataku mencoba tersenyum "Dan, Pans, aku ngga ditolak cowok!"

"Yeah, Pans, mana ada sih cowok yang mau menolak pesona putri Greengrass kita ini" kata Millicent sambil menyikutku

Akhirnya aku bersama ketiga temanku ini sampai ke Aula untuk sarapan

Aku mengambil tempat di ujung meja Slytherin dan menjauh dari kerumunan

"Daph..." kata Draco memanggilku

Aku segera menoleh ke arahnya, lalu mendengus, "Mau apa kau, Malfoy?"

Draco pun duduk di depanku, "Aku minta maaf..."

"Sayang sekali, Malfoy... permintaan maaf ditolak!" kataku gusar

"Oh, ayolah... ini hanya masalah kecil, dan maaf telah membuatmu marah seperti itu" kata Draco

"Sudahlah, Daph... jangan marah begitu, dong... nanti cepat tua" kata Blaise sambil duduk disebelahku

"Aku tak peduli dengan hal itu!" kataku angkuh "Dan, Malfoy! Masalah kecil? Masalah yang menyangkut nyawa manusia kau bilang masalah kecil?!"

Suaraku meninggi beberapa oktaf, aku sadar kalau beberapa Slytherin memandang kami heran, tetapi aku tak memperdulikannya.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal, Daph... aku janji takkan berbuat sampai menyangkut nyawa manusia" kata Draco yang aku yakin dia berbohong "Lagian Potter masih ada di sini, kan? Ia tak jadi dikeluarkan" kata Draco agak kecewa

Aku mendengus, "Oke, Draco... kau menang... aku terima permintaan maafmu"

Aku melihat wajah Draco menjadi cerah, "Fiuuh, akhirnya... kau membuatku hampir jantungan tahu mengingat kalau kau marah itu mirip iblis yang baru bangun dari tidur panjangnya"

"Enak saja!" kataku pura-pura tersinggung

"Hey, kau habis menangis, ya? Matamu bengkak" kata Blaise

"Sedikit sih" kataku setengah berbohong

"Hey, Potter mendapat kiriman sapu" kata Theo, sontak aku, Blaise, dan Draco pun menoleh ke meja Gryffindor

Terlihat Ron dan Harry sedang membuka bungkusan berisi sapu Nimbus 2000, sapu terbaru tahun ini

"Sepertinya Gryffindor sudah menemukan_ seeker_ baru mereka" kata Blaise enteng

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan bersyukur Harry tidak dikeluarkan.

* * *

Malam Halloween,

Mungkin hanya aku yang menyadari, tetapi di meja Gryffindor, sosok Hermione Granger tidak ada, aneh...

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka lebar- membuat semuanya terpaku, lalu muncullah Quirrell

"Troll... ada Troll di bawah tanah... aku harus memberitahukan ini pada kalian..."

Lalu saat itu Quirrell pingsan dan seluruh murid panik, Dumbledore menyuruh para prefek untuk membawa para murid ke asrama masing-masing.

"Ayo, Daph!" kata Draco dan Blaise sambil menarik kedua tanganku, sedangkan aku hanya pasrah ditarik mereka

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, "Tunggu! Granger, Hermione Granger tidak tahu hal ini!"

Draco menggeram, "Peduli setan dengan Granger itu! Kenapa kau malah mencemaskan Gryffindor itu, sih?!"

"Tak usah cemas, Daph!" kata Theo "Potter dan Weasley mencoba mencari Granger, sekarang kita harus ke asrama!"

"Oh... tapi, siapa yang memasukkan Troll ke kastil?!" kataku

"Palingan juga Peeves, mencoba mengacaukan pesta Halloween!" kata Theo

"Mustahil, hantu takkan bisa melakukan itu, Theo" kata Blaise

"Pasti ada orang yang berniat buruk... sial" geramku

"Please, Daph... tolong jangan menjadi Gryffindor untuk saat ini, oke?" kata Draco bosan "Berhenti menjadi detektif seperti di novel _muggle_!"

"Quirrell!" pekikku sambil menghentikan langkahku

"Kenapa dengan Prof. Quirrell?" tanya Blaise heran

"Di, dia... dia kan bisa mengerti bahasa Troll, jangan-jangan dia-"

Draco menggeram dan langsung menarik tanganku, kami pun segera berlari menuju asrama lagi

"Quirrell mustahil berbuat ini semua, kita sudah tahu seperti apa dia!" kata Draco kesal

"Ta, tapi..."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, Daph!" kata Draco marah "Selamatkan nyawa kita dulu baru menyelidiki hal ini lain waktu!"

Aku hanya mengangguk, walaupun pikiranku melayang tentang seseorang dibalik semua ini...

* * *

Pertandingan Quidditch antara Slytherin melawan Gryffindor, aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Blaise, kami sama-sama diam dan memilih membaca novel daripada melihat pertandingan Quidditch- yang jelas sekali Draco dan Theo sangat bersemangat, walaupun begitu, aku tetap mengawasi Harry yang tengah terbang dan telingaku terus menangkap perkataan dari Lee Jordan selaku komentator

"Dan Quaffle langsung ditangkap oleh Angelina Johnson dari Gryffindor– sungguh Chaser yang luar biasa cewek satu ini, lumayan menarik, lagi…"

"JORDAN!"

"Maaf, Profesor."

"Bodoh..." gumanku

"Dan Angelina benar-benar gesit di atas, ia berhasil menghindari Bludger dan serangan lain dari Slytherin, ia siap menembak dan... GOL! 10 POIN UNTUK GRYFFINDOR!"

Gryffindor bersorak dan para Slytherin menggeram rendah

Lalu setelah tercetaknya 10 poin dari Angelina, Alicia pun kembali beraksi dengan memasukkan 10 poin lagi.

"Berikan aku pemukulnya" kata Marcus Flint sambil merebut pemukul Bludger dari salah satu Beater

"Blaise, apakah kau sedang memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?" tanyaku sambil melihat para pemain Quidditch dengan cemas "Flint..."

"... akan memukul Oliver Wood dengan memukul Bludger ke arah Keeper Gryffindor, bukan?" kata Blaise

Dan benar saja, Flint baru saja mengarahkan Bludger ke arah Wood yang membuatnya terjatuh.

Penalti untuk Gryffindor, sayangnya saat Katie Bell melempar Quaffle- karena terlalu emosi, Quaffle pun meleset, sepertinya kecurangan Flint telah menjadi semangat baru untuk Slytherin

Slytherin pun mulai balas menyerang- dengan mencetak 20 angka sehingga seimbang dengan Gryffindor.

Mataku menangkap bayangan Snitch, ku lihat Harry juga segera terbang ke arah Snitch- walaupun Flint menabraknya juga dengan sengaja,

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja aku melihat Harry tidak bisa mengendalikan sapu terbangnya- ia terbang seperti orang sedang naik naga mengamuk.

"Blaise... Blaise... kau lihat, tidak?!" kataku khawatir sambil menarik lengan jubah Blaise

"Yeah... Potter, dia terbang seperti orang gila... tapi tak mungkin kan kalau ia tak bisa mengendalikan sapunya, kecuali kalau..."

"Sapunya dimantrai dengan sihir hitam" kataku sambil menoleh ke tribun guru, aku melihat Snape dan Quirrell sedang menggumankan mantra, shit, aku juga melihat Hermione Granger sedang menuju tribun guru dan membakar jubah Snape dengan salah satu mantra

"Bodoh!" geramku kesal sambil menutup novel yang sedang kubaca dan kulempar ke arah Blaise (dan tepat mengenaik kepala Blaise,_ sorry mate_)

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?!" geram Blaise sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit

"Granger. Perempuan Gryffindor itu membakar jubah Snape yang jelas-jelas Snape-lah yang melindungi Harry dari mantra yang diucapkan Quirrell, beruntung saat itu juga Quirrell berhenti memantrai Potter" kataku "Dasar..."

"Granger memang pintar, tetapi ia terlalu mencurigai Snape... sebenci-bencinya ia pada Snape, tapi tidak perlu mencurigai Snape tanpa bukti" kata Blaise

"Mungkin dia memilikinya" kataku sambil menoleh ke arah Blaise

"Hah?"

"Buktinya, kaki Snape yang terluka... bekas gigitan hewan buas, mungkin itu adalah bukti kenapa Granger mencurigai Snape" kataku

"Hhhh, sudahlah... kita bukan dalam novel detektif, Daph..." kata Blaise "Lagian Potter hampir berhasil mendapatkan Snitch"

Aku menoleh ke arah lapangan, melihat Harry yang berdiri di sapunya dan berusaha menggapai Snitch- alih-alih menangkap, Harry malah terjatuh dari sapunya dan tak sengaja menelan Snitch, beruntung Harry berhasil memuntahkan Snitch-nya yang membuat Gryffindor menang

Gryffindor bersorak senang, sedangkan Slytherin menggerutu kesal

"Sebaiknya kita kembali, Daph..." kata Blaise sambil menutup novelnya dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduk "Lagian, kau juga harus menyelidiki ini semua, bukan? Calon detektif" Blaise menyeringai

Aku tertawa pelan, lalu memukul pelan bahu Blaise "Aku memang suka cerita detektif dan hal yang berbau detektif, tetapi bukan berarti aku mau menjadi detektif, Blaise... Aku itu ingin jadi psikolog"

* * *

Setelah makan malam sehari sebelum liburan Natal, aku menghabiskan waktuku di perpustakaan sampai jam malam

"Sial, kenapa tidak ketemu sih?"

Aku segera mencari sumber suara, dan terlihat Hermione Granger tengah mengacak rambutnya (yang memang udah kelewatan keriting dan acak-acakan) dengan frustasi dan menggeram pelan, ia terlihat frustasi karena mencari sesuatu dari semua buku di hadapannya dan tetap tidak ketemu

"Sedang mencari apa sih?" tanyaku sambil duduk di seberang Hermione

Hermione terlihat terkejut, "Err, bukan apa-apa..." katanya lalu melihatku dengan seksama "Slytherin" geramnya rendah

"Yeah, tapi tak usah terlihat kesal begitu, aku tidak membenci Gryffindor kok, bisa dibilang aku berbeda dari Slytherin kebanyakan" kataku tersenyum manis

Walaupun begitu Hermione terlihat waspada denganku, hhh, sudahlah...

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau sedang mencari apa, sampai-sampai ada banyak tumpukan buku dihadapanmu ini" kataku sambil melihat sekitar 5 tumpukan buku-buku tebal,

"Err, tak apa..." kata Hermione berbohong, aku bsia tahu dari sikapnya yang terlihat gugup itu, aku berterima kasih pada buku psikologi yang sering kubaca dan beberapa film dan novel detektif "Aku hanya sedang mencari buku sejarah yang menarik..."

"Hm..." aku pun berpikir "Sepertinya ada buku yang bagus" kataku

Aku pun segera beranjak dari meja Hermione dan menghampiri sebuah rak yang berisi buku-buku tentang Sejarah Sihir, lalu aku mengambil buku yang cukup tebal dan mengambilnya lalu segera menghampiri Hermione

"Ini, mungkin kau bisa membacanya saat liburan... tentang beberapa penyihir berpengaruh di dunia sihir dan sejarah tentang mereka" kataku tersenyum

"Err, terima kasih..." kata Hermione sambil mengambil buku itu

"Daphne... Daphne Greengrass, kau bisa memanggilku Daphne" kataku tersenyum

Hermione mencoba membuka buku itu, membalik beberapa halaman, lalu menutupnya, "Terima kasih sekali lagi, Daphne... well, sebaiknya aku pergi dulu ke asrama, bye"

Hermione pun segera pergi keluar perpustakaan, sedangkan aku segera mencari bukti tentang apa yang dicari Hermione

Lalu aku melihat secarik kertas yang bertuliskan _[/Nicholas Flamel.../]_

"Hm, Nicholas Flamel, eh..." kataku menyeringai puas.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**Jiah, satu fict belum selesai, buat lagi #dibunuh  
**

**Hm, aneh... tumben saya buat yang straight XDD *plak  
**

**Oke, ini ceritanya dari sudut pandang Daphne, oke? Ini hanya imajinasi saya tentang Daphne yang masih berada di Hogwarts, saya cukup kecewa dengan J.K. Rowling yang jarang (banget) memunculkan Daphne, padahal saya suka lho T^T *nangis  
**

**Daaan, sepertinya cuma saya saja nih yang buat HarDaph di ffn Indonesia XDD  
**

**Oke, review?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**itakyuu red devil: aku juga suka Slytherin XDD  
**

**Cecilia Bong: hehehe, tentu saja, saya kan fujoshi ga akut-akut amat *bohong* #plak  
walaupun begitu, saya tetap ga suka DraMione maupun HarGin dan HarMione! DDX  
**

**caca: ada juga yang HarDaph shipper QAQ *nangis terharu #plak  
yeah, hidup HarDaph! XDD #plak  
**

* * *

**Reach You**

**(D) J.K. Rowling**

**(A) Anindya Cahya**

**WARNING: GAJE, TYPO, EYD berantakan, OOC, alur terlalu cepat, etc.**

* * *

**Two**

* * *

Liburan Natal tiba, walaupun begitu Snape terlihat santai karena murid Slytherin yang tinggal di Hogwarts sangat sedikit. Tentu saja aku tinggal di Hogwarts, aku tak suka rumahku- maksudku tempat yang dulu kuanggap 'rumah', di sana sangat tidak nyaman, Dad dan Mum selalu memaksa kehendakku dan Astoria, aku hanya berharap Astoria bisa bertahan dengan ocehan Mum nanti...

Tapi, aku tidak sendirian, Blaise ikut menemaniku, tentu saja karena ibunya yang super cantik dan dapat menarik perhatian dari kaum adam dari segala kalangan dan usia sedang sibuk dengan 'pacar' barunya di Belanda, dasar, beruntung Blaise sudah terbiasa dengan hobi ibunya yang suka gonta-ganti pacar.

Sarapan di Aula Besar, well, tak kusangka Aula akan seindah ini, sepertinya Dumbledore harus menaikan gaji Flitwick, nih... ah, Hagrid juga, dia kan yang membawa pohon Natalnya

"Jadi, kalian tetap tinggal?" kata Theo memastikan

Aku dan Blaise hanya mengangguk tetapi tetap fokus pada buku kami, maaf ya, aku dan buku itu bak perangko dan amplop yang tak terpisahkan

Draco mendengus, "Padahal kupikir kita bisa merayakan Natal di manor-ku" kata Draco lesu "Awas kau, Blaise, jangan berani-berani _menyentuh_ Daphne!"

"Drake, mana mungkin kan aku berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh pada Daphne, yang ada sebelum aku melakukan itu, aku sudah tidak berbentuk lagi" kata Blaise bercanda

"Awas kau, Blaise!" kataku pura-pura tersinggung sambil menginjak kaki Blaise yang membuat pemuda keturunan Italia itu sedikit mengerang

Kami pun tertawa- beruntung tak ada yang memerhatikan karena Aula terlihat sepi (dengan beberapa murid yang terlalu sibuk dengan aktivitasnya)

"Hm, aku jadi bingung..." kata Theo sambil mengambil biskuit dari meja- yang memang penuh makanan, "Daphne, kau kan tidak pernah belajar bela diri _muggle_ dan memilih membaca buku, kenapa kau bisa bela diri _muggle_?"

Draco dan Blaise mengangguk setuju

"Kau bahkan tahu beberapa gerakan Kung Fu, Karate, Judo, Kendo, dan yang lainnya" kata Blaise "Aku tak pernah melihatmu latihan semua olahraga _muggle_ itu"

Aku mendengus, "Tentu saja karena aku selalu berlatih di kamar saat malam, disaat orangtuaku sudah terlelap" kataku bangga

"Dasar" kata Theo menginjak kakiku.

"Hey, sepertinya Granger juga akan pulang" kata Blaise sambil menunjuk ke arah meja Gryffindor, kami pun segera menoleh ke meja Gryffindor

"Muggleborn, sih... palingan juga pulang ke rumah terus cerita panjang kali lebar yang menghasilkan luas ke orang tuanya" kata Draco meremehkan, heh, rumus luas persegi panjang pakai dibawa-bawa

"Aku tak tahu kau tertarik dengan matematika _muggle_, Dray? Kau sampai hafal rumus luas persegi panjang" kataku sedikit mengejek

Draco memutar matanya bosan, "Shut up!"

"DRACO!"

Tiba-tiba pintu Aula terbuka dan terlihat Pansy Parkinson tengah berlari sambil membawa koper besar

"Draco darling~"

Dan ekspresi Draco berubah seperti mau muntah, aku terkikik

"Hh, Draco... sepertinya tiada hari tanpa dikejar fans, eh?" kata Blaise menyeringai

"Theo, kita harus pergi sebelum Pansy menangkapku!" kata Draco panik sambil menarik koper serta Theo dan berlari keluar Aula- menghindari Pansy yang berteriak memanggil namanya dan berlari mengejar Draco

Aku dan Blaise saling pandang, lalu tertawa.

* * *

Bagiku hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat, dan aku hanya baru mendapat sedikit informasi tentang Quirrell, aku bahkan sudah menyurati Luna Lovegood, salah satu teman perempuanku dan dia seorang _seer,_ sayangnya, Luna tidak memberiku petunjuk yang berarti, hanya berpesan untuk hati-hati pada Quirrell

Bahkan aku sudah meng_Legilimens_ beberapa orang yang sepertinya punya keterkaitan dengan Quirrell- walaupun Snape dan Dumbledore susah sekali di_Legilimens_ karena mereka berdua sangat ahli dalam _Occlumency_- membuatku kesal saja

Dan tengang Nicholas Flamel, tanpa melihat buku lagi aku sudah tahu, dia kan pembuat Batu Bertuah dan berteman dengan Albus Dumbledore- yang membuatku bingung hanya kenapa Hermione, Harry, dan Ron mencari tahu tentang Nicholas Flamel? Sepertinya berhubungan dengan pembobolan _Gringotts_, deh

"Sial!" gerutuku sambil membanting buku tebal yang kubaca, aku pun mengacak rambutku dengan frustasi- aku cukup beruntung karena aku, Blaise, Theo, dan Draco berada di ruang rahasia kami

"Kau kenapa sih, Daph? Sampai frustasi begitu" kata Theo yang sedang bermain catur sihir (mirip catur _muggle_, hanya saja catur sihir bisa bergerak sendiri dan sangat cerewet saat kau masih pemula)

"Bukan apa-apa" kataku ketus

"Hey, Drake! Kau curang!" kata Theo kesal sambil mendelik kesal pada Draco yang nyengir

"Hehehe, salah sendiri ngga fokus, aku menang taruhan!" kata Draco senang,

"Ulang! Pertandingan ulang!" kata Theo

"Perjanjian tetap perjanjian, kau harus menjadi pelayanku selama sebulan!" kata Draco senang "Malfoy selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan!"

"Kecuali berteman dengan Potter, karena Weasley dan Granger sudah merebutnya duluan" celutuk Blaise jahil

Sontak wajah Draco memerah karena malu, "B, Blaise, a, apa maksudmu, hah?! Aku mau berteman dengan Potter?! _Hell no_!"

"Ahh, masa?!" kata Blaise jahil

Draco pun menimpuk Blaise dengan bantal sofa yang ada didekatnya, "Mati kau!" katanya kesal

Theo dan Blaise pun tertawa- kecuali aku.

"Lho, lho, tumben tuan putri sekaligus ibu kedua kita ini diam, tidak seperti biasanya... bukannya saat kita ngelawak begini, orang yang tertawanya paling kencang itu, Mum?!" kata Theo sambil memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Mum'

Memang benar sih, bagi mereka bertiga aku sudah seperti kakak perempuan sekaligus ibu mereka

"Theo~" kataku dengan nada seram, kulihat Theo menggidik ngeri, "Sepertinya ada yang perlu dihukum~"

Aku melihat Theo sepertinya membatu- aku pun menyeringai jahat.

"Cuma bercanda" kataku- membuat Theo lega, "Hanya ada sesuatu yang sedang kupikirkan"

"Apa? Jangan bilang kalau ingin menjadi detektif lagi... kau itu mempunyai rasa keingintahuan yang besar seperti Gryffindor, _please_, Daph... terakhir kita menjelajah, kita hampir diserang chimera, kan? Walaupun akhirnya chimera itu kabur gara-gara wajah Daphne yang seram" kata Draco dengan bisikan dikalimat terakhir

"Pertama, Draco, ya, aku memang memiliki keingintahuan yang besar seperti Gryffindor- dan aku bangga akan hal itu, kedua, apa maksudmu chimera itu kabur karena wajahku yang seram, memangnya wajahku yang cantik dan imut ini menyeramkan, hah?!" kataku sedikit narsis, hey, sedikit narsis ngga apa-apa bukan?

"Narsisnya kumat lagi" bisik Blaise

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, sih, Drake..." bisik Theo

"Enak saja, aku kan ga terlalu narsis juga" bisik Draco sambil mencubit perut Theo

Aku pun men_deathglare_ mereka bertiga.

* * *

"Jadi... apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Mum?" tanya Draco _back to topic_(?)

"Ada kaitannya dengan pembobolan bank Gringotts, Quirrell, Potter dan kawan-kawannya, Nicholas Flamel, dan Batu Bertuah" kataku

"Oh, god.." desah Draco "Potter lagi?! Kenapa kau begitu peduli dengan _scarhead, blood-traitor, _dan_ mudblood_, hah?!"

"Walaupun aku tak suka gaya bicara Draco, tapi dia benar, kenapa kau begitu peduli, Daph?" kata Blaise, sebenarnya dia itu sangat benci dengan para _blood-traitor, muggle_, dan _mudblood_- catat, walaupun Blaise Zabini terlihat kalem, tapi dia sangat arogan!

Theo mendengus, "Jadi, kalian berdua mau terus-terusan membenci mereka, hah? Oh, ayolah... kita semua kan sama-sama manusia!"

"Cukup!" kataku dengan tegas, "Draco, Blaise... bukannya _blood-traitor_ bukan hanya Weasley, tetapi... aku juga"

Draco dan Blaise sedikit terkejut

Aku mendengus, "Walaupun aku seorang pengkhianat, tetapi aku terlalu takut untuk mengakui hal itu... setidaknya harus mempunyai mental yang cukup untuk menghadapi apa yang akan kau dapati kalau kau berkhianat"

"Aku juga _blood-traitor_, jika kupikir kembali... aku benci Dad yang telah membunuh Mum" kata Theo sedih, aku menepuk kepalanya

"Karena itu aku menjadi ibu penggantimu, bukan?" kataku tersenyum, Theo langsung memelukku erat

"Dasar, nyari kesempatan" sindir Blaise kesal, Theo nyengir.

* * *

"Oke, kenapa kita jadi mempermasalahkan status kita yang ngga jelas ini? Bukannya kita sedang membicarakan kenapa Daphne terlihat frustasi... Daphne memang suka ikut campur urusan orang" kata Draco

"Biarin" tukasku sambil membuang muka

"Hm, kenapa dengan Quirrell, Nicholas Flamel, Batu Bertuah, dan Potter serta kroninya?" tanya Blaise

"Kalian semua tahu kan, kalau Voldemort tidak benar-benar menghilang, dan akan bangkit suatu hari nanti" kataku serius

Draco, Blaise, dan Theo mengangguk dengan membuat wajah seserius mungkin- yang malah membuatku ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi mereka

"Aku curiga kalau Quirrell adalah kaki tangan Voldemort dan hendak mencuri Batu Bertuah- sayangnya para Gryffindor bodoh itu malah menyangka kalau Snape-lah yang hendak mencuri Batu Bertuah" kataku

"Hm..."

Semua mengangguk mengert

"Kalau Voldemort masih hidup... pasti bukan dengan bentu aslinya, dia butuh perantara" kata Theo

"Aku curiga dengan turban yang dipakai Quirrell, baunya aneh" kataku

"Bukannya itu bau bawang putih? dia kan terlalu ketakutan dengan beberapa makhluk- terutama _vampire_" kata Draco

"Apa kalian lupa kalau penciumanku itu sangat tajam" kataku mendengus sambil menyentuh hidungku dengan jari telunjuk "Jangan remehkan penciumanku yang tajam ini!"

"Ya, penciumannya tajam seperti anjing pelacak" gurau Draco berbisik ditelinga Theo, aku pun memukul kepala Draco dengan bantal sofa

"Bau yang kucium tidak seperti bau bawang putih, Draco..." kataku _sweatdrop_ "Seperti bau darah... darah _unicorn_"

Draco, Blaise, dan Theo terlihat sangat terkejut

"Ngga mungkin... kau bercanda, kan? Daphne, kau tidak serius, kan?!" kata Blaise tidak percaya

"Kau pikir aku akan bercanda disaat seperti ini?!" kataku ketus

"Tapi... darah_ unicorn_... itu perbuatan yang tidak terpuji!" kata Theo gusar

"Yeah, darah _unicorn_... kejam sekali membunuh hewan sesuci itu!" geram Draco

"Aku juga sudah tanya Hagrid- walaupun agak susah membujuknya, tapi ada beberapa pembunuhan _unicorn_ beberapa minggu ini... seperti kita tahu kalau kita meminum darah _unicorn_ maka hidup kita bisa bertahan lebih lama saat kita diambang kematian, aku mengira kalau Quirrell-lah yang membunuh para unicorn itu untuk Voldemort" kataku

"Lalu, bagaiman dengan Voldemort?" tanya Blaise

"Sepertinya dia berada dikepala Quirrell, mengingat Quirrell tidak pernah melepaskan turbannya dan ada bau darah _unicorn_ dari kepalanya" kataku

"Ke, ke, kepala...?" kata Theo tergagap "Ba, bagaimana..."

"Aku sudah menyelidiki tentang Quirrell, sepertinya dia bertemu dengan Voldemort saat dirinya mengalami trauma dengan _vampire_, sepertinya Voldemort telah membujuk si penakut Quirrell... bodohnya, Voldemort hanya menjadi parasit untuknya" kataku

"Hm, sepertinya kau tahu banyak, Daphne... kau benar-benar pintar" puji Theo

"Ma, makasih..." kataku _blushing_, aku jadi malu dipuji seperti itu, hehehe...

"Hm, berarti kalau Voldemort pergi dari tubuh Quirrell, maka Quirrell akan mati?" kata Draco membuat kesimpulan

"Ya" jawabku

"Lalu?" tanya Blaise

"Seperti yang kita tahu darah unicorn kalau diminum akan membuat kau abadi tuk sementara- tetapi mendapat kehidupan yang terkutuk, jika kau mencelupkan Batu Bertuah ke darah unicorn akan menghasilkan Cairan Kehidupan- akan membuatmu abadi" kataku "Dan itu bisa menguatkan Voldemort- atau mungkin bisa membuat Voldemort ke bentuk semula"

Theo terlihat sangat terkejut dan membekap mulutnya sendiri, "Merlin, kalau Voldemort bangkit, Potter dalam bahaya!"

"Apa kau akan memberitahu Potter dan yang lainnya?" tanya Draco

"Tidak" kataku menggeleng

"Kenapa?! Aku pikir kau akan memberitahunya!" kata Blaise terkejut

"Lalu buat apa ada Granger di geng mereka? Kalian juga harus merahasiakan hal ini dari yang lainnya, termasuk Snape" kataku "Dan alasanku kenapa tidak mau memberitahu mereka karena aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti..."

Aku menyeringai

"Dasar kau, benar-benar kejam..." kata Blaise menyeringai sambil menyikut rusukku

"Hm, seperti biasa, eh... padahal kupikir kau suka dengan Potter itu" kata Draco

Kami pun tertawa bersama.

* * *

Untuk beberapa minggu ini aku merasa sangat resah, aku bisa merasakan aura jahat menusuk kulitku- oh, Merlin... kenapa aku begitu sensitif, sih?

Hari ujian membuatku benar-benar sedikit stres, _well_, bukan karena pelajarannya- semua buku bisa langsung kuhafal dalam sekali baca, benar-benar menguntungkan (dan membuat author iri). Entah kenapa ada rasa ngeri menghantui pikiranku, terlebih lagi Luna menyuratiku kalau akan ada hal buruk terjadi di Hogwarts, sial itu membuatku selalu gelisah!

Ditambah lagi kepalaku sering sakit setiap berpapasan dengan Quirrell, tentu saja karena ada yang memaksa memasuki pikiranku, aku curiga ini perbuatan Voldemort, _well_, Quirrell tidak ahli dalam_ Occlumency_ maupun _Legilimens._ Sial, Voldemort benar-benar mencurigaiku, aku beruntung Voldemort masih sangaaaat lemah, sehingga ia tak bisa memasuki pikiranku.

Apakah aku harus memberitahu Harry? Menceritakan semuanya? Tidak! Ini akan merusak semua rencanaku yang indah untuk melihat adegan yang menegangkan! Oke, lupakan... tapi sepertinya Harry dan yang lainnya sudah mengetahui- walaupun masih mencurigai Snape, tak sia-sia aku mempelajarai_ Legilimens_ dan _Occlumency_.

Tapi, aku harus menceritakan ini, ya, harus, tetapi pada siapa... Snape? Tidak, tidak bisa, nanti aku malah diberi detensi... Dumbledore? Ya, mungkin dia bisa membantu!

Jadi, aku mengambil kesempatan disore hari, mengendap-endap ke kantor Albus Dumbledore...

* * *

Setelah melewati _gargoyle_ dan menuruni tangga, aku pun sampai di kantor Dumbledore

TOK TOK

Aku mengetuk pintu dengan perlahan

"Silahkan masuk!"

Aku pun membuka pintu perlahan, "Permisi, Prof. Dumbledore... apakah aku menganggu?"

"Oh, Ms. Greengrass" kata Dumbledore tersenyum "Silahkan duduk"

Aku segera duduk di kursi di depan Dumbledore

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan anda" kataku

Tiba-tiba kepalaku berdenyut kencang, sial..

"Prof. Dumbledore, tolong berhenti menggunakan_ Legilimens_ padaku!" kataku sedikit membentak sambil memegangi kepalaku yang sakit

Dumbledore hanya tersenyum, "Well, ternyata _Occlumency_mu lumayan kuat untuk anak seusiamu... mau permen lemon?"

"Tidak... aku ke sini hanya untuk memberitahukan tentang Batu Bertuah" kataku

Dumbledore terlihat sedikit terkejut, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku ini pencari informasi yang handal, Prof. Dumbledore... aku tahu Potter, Weasley, dan Granger juga mengetahui hal ini dan berusaha melindungi Batu itu... masalahnya adalah mereka salah orang- mereka malah mencurigai Snape, padahal pelakunya adalah Quirrell" kataku

"Darimana kau tahu kalau pelakunya Quirrell?" tanya Dumbledore

"Dari informasi yang kudapat, dan bau turban Quirrell... itu bukan bau bawang putih, tapi darah _unicorn_- dan orang yang butuh darah _unicorn_ sudah jelas Voldemort, apalagi kalau dicelupkan Batu Kebangkitan... kiamat sudah" kataku agak dramatis

Dumbledore mengangguk pelan, "Lalu?"

_Twitch_, oh Merlin, ingin sekali aku menarik jenggot si kambing tua ini!

"Tentu saja yang harus kau lakukan adalah mencegah Voldemort mendapatkan Batu itu, kita tak bisa mengharapkan Potter dan yang lainnya, bukan?! Setidaknya kau cari cara untuk menghancurkan batu itu!" kataku mengerang frustasi

"Hm, kau murid yang pintar, Ms. Greengrass" kata Dumbledore tersenyum sambil bangkit dan mengambil surat yang dikirimkan seekor burung hantu- yang tidak kusadari itu, "Aku akan menemui Nicholas Flamel di London, aku minta bantuanmu untuk membantu Mr. Potter dan teman-temannya untuk melindungi Batu itu, kau bisa?"

Aku mengangguk mantap, "Baiklah!"

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang"

Aku pun berpamitan dengan Dumbledore dan keluar dari kantor.

* * *

Malam hari, aku mengecek keberadaan Potter dari beberapa orang yang melihatnya, sial, ternyata dia sudah memasuki Koridor Terlarang di lantai 3, aku pun segera ke sana secepat mungkin.

Ruangan pertama aku melihat anjing jenis Cerberus- yang sepertinya milik Hagrid karena hanya dialah satu-satunya yang mau memelihara makhluk menyeramkan itu, aku juga melihat harpa

Saat anjing itu menyerangku, aku segera mengambil harpa itu dan memainkannya... lalu dalam beberapa menit anjing itu tertidur

Setelah melihat keadaan sudah aman, aku pun melewati pintu yang dijaga anjing itu.

Ruangan kedua aku terikat oleh sulur Jerat Setan- beruntung aku tahu cara melewati Jerat Setan, aku benar-benar bersyukur menyimak pelajaran Herbology beberapa minggu lalu.

Ruangan ketiga adalah mengambil kunci bersayap dengan terbang menggunakan sapu- aku beruntung pintunya sudah terbuka, jadi aku tak usah menggunakan sapu (aku tak berbakat dalam menggunakan sapu terbang, hehehe XDD).

Ruangan keempat adalah menjadi bidak catur hitam dan mengalahkan bidak catur putih- aku beruntung lagi Harry dan yang lainnya sudah melewati tempat ini, ruangan ini sangat mengerikan, banyak puing-puing bidak catur yang hancur

Aku melihat Hermione tengah berusaha membangunkan Ron yang pingsan- sepertinya Ron kalah saat melawan salah satu bidak catur

"Granger?" kataku sambil menepuk pundaknya

Hermione menoleh dan terlihat terkejut, "Green- Daphne? Ke, kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

"Itu semua rahasia, sekarang kita harus menyadarkan Weasley sekarang" kataku sambil mengambil tongkatku dan menggumankan suatu mantra

"Nggh, ngg... ini dimana?" kata Ron mulai tersadar

"Ron!" kata Hermione senang sambil memeluk Ron, "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!"

"Hermione..." kata Ron agak senang "Dan... murid Slytherin?!" pekik Ron terkejut

Aku hanya mendengus pelan

"Ke, kenapa ada Slytherin di sini, 'Mione?" tanya Ron masih terkejut

"Ah, namanya Daphne Greengrass, ialah yang membantu kita dalam menemukan Nicholas Flamel dan dialah yang menyadarkanmu, Ron! Seharusnya kita berterima kasih padanya!" kata Hermione

"Huh, dengan Slytherin, no way!" kata Ron sinis

"Terserah, sebaiknya kalian ke Hospital Wings untuk memeriksa diri kalian, aku akan melihat Potter" kataku sambil beranjak dari tempat ini

"Tunggu!" kata Ron "Kau kenapa bisa di sini?"

Aku mendengus, "Dumbledore-lah yang menyuruhku, memintaku untuk melihat kalian... dasar Gryffindor pembuat onar, membuat para guru cemas saja"

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan segera pergi ke ruangan berikutnya...

* * *

_(A/N: karena di film, ruangan yang berisi Ramuan-ramuan dan Troll ngga ada, jadi di sini juga ngga *saya malas mengingat buku 1 nya*)_

Ruangan terakhir, aku terkejut melihat Harry pingsan dan melihat Cermin Tarsah, tunggu, dimana Quirrell?

Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang mirip asap yang menembusku- seketika tubuhku gemetar... tidak... jangan bilang kalau Voldemort pergi meninggalkan Quirrell (dan otomatis Quirrell mati)

Aku menggeleng cepat, dan segera menghampiri Harry

"Harry... Harry..." kataku sambil menepuk pipi Harry pelan (dan beruntung Harry pingsan, sehingga tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku menganggil Harry dengan nama depannya o/o _#blushing_)

"Harry- eh?!"

Aku terkejut melihat Batu Bertuah tergeletak(?) di samping Harry, aku segera mengambil Batu itu dan memasukannya kedalam saku jubahku

"Harry... kau tak apa, kan?" kataku agak cemas

"Sepertinya Voldemort telah pergi" kata Dumbledore yang muncul tiba-tiba

"P, profesor!" kataku terkejut "Kenapa anda bisa-"

"Sebaiknya kita membawa Mr. Potter ke Hospital Wings" kata Dumbledore sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya dan seketika ada tandu yang menggotong Harry "Kerjamu cukup bagus, Ms. Greengrass"

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Dan ini Batu Bertuahnya, Prof. Dumbledore! Beruntung Voldemort tidak mendapatkannya!"

Dumbledore tersenyum, "Yeah, kau anak Slytherin yang menarik, Ms. Greengrass"

* * *

Beberapa hari Harry Potter masih belum sadar, sesekali aku menjenguknya sehabis Makan Malam dan Madam Pomfrey berjanji akan merahasiakan hal ini... Harry, cepatlah sadar!

Beberapa minggu pun akhirnya Harry sadar, aku cukup bahagia melihatnya sangat sehat saat Makan Malam Perpisahan

"Well, sepertinya Potter selamat" kata Theo sambil memakan makan malamnya

"Kau kemana saja beberapa hari lalu saat malam hari si Potter ditemukan pingsan?" tanya Blaise "Jangan bilang kalau kau membantunya, Daph"

Draco tersedak, "Tu, tunggu... kau tidak membantunya kan, Daph?"

"Kalau maksudmu ikut dalam petualangan gila Potter sih tidak, tapi kalau menemukan Potter sih iya... Dumbledore yang memintaku" kataku kalem

Draco mendengus, "Kau mau saja diperintahkan si kambing tua itu"

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil

Ku lihat Dumbledore berdehem kecil, seluruh penjuru Aula segera diam dan mendengarkan pidato 'singkat' dari sang Kepala Sekolah

"Satu tahun lagi telah berlalu!" kata Dumbledore riang. "Dan aku harus menggerecoki kalian dengan ocehan orang tua sebelum kita mulai menyerbu makanan enak-enak ini. Tahun ini sungguh luar biasa! Mudah-mudahan kepala kalian sedikit lebih penuh daripada setahun yang lalu… kalian masih punya sepanjang musim panas untuk mengosongkan kepala sebelum tahun ajaran baru mulai…

"Nah, seperti yang kupahami, Piala Asrama perlu dianugerahkan dan skornya sebagai berikut: di tempat keempat Gryffindor, dengan tiga ratus dua belas angka; tempat ketiga Hufflepuff, dengan tiga ratus lima puluh dua; Ravenclaw mengumpulkan empat ratus dua puluh enam, dan Slytherin empat ratus tujuh puluh dua."

Gemuruh sorak dan hentakan kaki terdengar di sekitarku, aku hanya mendengus kesal sambil melihat Crabbe dan Goyle yang terlihat senang sekali

"Dasar bocah" gumanku

"Kau juga bocah, Daph" jawab Blaise tanpa diminta.

"Ya, ya, bagus sekali, Slytherin," puji Dumbledore. "Meskipun demikian, kejadian belakangan ini harus ikut diperhitungkan."

Ruangan langsung sunyi senyap, aku melihat senyum dari para Slytherin sedikit memudar

"Ehem," kata Dumbledore. "Ada angka-angka terakhir yang harus dibagikan. Coba kulihat. Ya… Yang pertama—kepada Mr Ronald Weasley…"

Aku melihat wajah Ron menjadi keunguan, tampak seperti lobak yang terbakar sinar matahari- aku mencoba untuk tidak mentertawainya

"… untuk permainan catur paling indah yang pernah dilihat Hogwarts selama bertahun-tahun ini. Kuhadiahkan kepada Gryffindor 50 angka."

Lalu terdengar bunyi gemuruh dari meja Gryffindor, sial, telingaku jadi sakit tahu!

Sampai akhirnya keadaan sunyi

"Kedua—kepada Miss Hermione Granger… untuk kesetiakawanan yang besar. Kuhadiahkan kepada Gryffindor 50 angka."

Kulihat wajah Hermione memerah dan buru-buru membenamkan wajahnya ke lengannya, kulihat para Gryffindor sangat senang- jelaslah, dapat 100 poin sih

"Ketiga—kepada Mr Harry Potter…," kata Dumbledore. Ruangan betul-betul sunyi senyap. "… untuk ketabahan dan keberanian yang luar biasa. Kuhadiahkan kepada Gryffindor 60 angka."

Teriakan pun terdengar sangat memekakkan telinga, ohh bisakah kalian berhenti berteriak?! Jangan lebay dong kalau angka Gryffindor dan Slytherin sama: 472

Ruangan berangsur-angsur kembali sunyi.

"Ada bermacam-macam keberanian," kata Dumbledore tersenyum. "Perlu banyak keberanian untuk menghadapi lawan, tetapi diperlukan keberanian yang sama banyaknya untuk menghadapi kawan-kawan kita. Karena itu aku menghadiahkan sepuluh angka kepada Mr Neville Longbottom."

Mungkin orang-orang yang berada di luar Aula besar akan mengira kalau ada semacam ledakan di dalam Aula- gara-gara suara yang sangat keras dari meja Gryffindor, ya, mereka semua berteriak dan bersorak senang

Aku melihat Neville terlihat sangat pucat sekali- mungkin tak percaya kalau ia bisa mendapatkan poin untuk asramanya.

"Itu berarti," seru Dumbledore mengatasi gemuruh sorakan, karena baik Ravenclaw maupun Hufflepuff ikut merayakan kejatuhan Slytherin, "kita perlu sedikit perubahan dekorasi."

Dumbledore menepukkan tangannya. Dalam sekejap hiasan-hiasan gantung hijau berubah menjadi merah dan peraknya menjadi emas. Ular raksasa Slytherin lenyap, digantikan singa Gryffindor yang gagah. Aku bisa melihat Snape menjabat tangan Profesor McGonagall dengan senyum pahit yang dipaksakan.

"Huh, dasar Gryffindor norak! Baru dapat Piala Asrama sekali doang juga!" gerutu Draco kesal

"Bilang saja sebenarnya kau kesal Gryffindor menang, bukan?" kata Blaise

Draco langsung men_deathglare_ Blaise

Aku tidak memperdulikan mereka dan memilih membaca buku yang kubawa sambil bersenandung

"Hm, sepertinya mood Mum Daphne sedang bagus, apa yang membuatmu senang, Mum?" tanya Theo penasaran

"Rahasia~" kataku sok misterius

"Paling ia senang karena Potter kembali dengan selamat tanpa luka saat melawan Voldemort yang masih lemah" kata Blaise

"Huh, Potter lagi, Potter lagi..." gerutu Draco kesal

"Blaise, itu hampir mendekati... well, aku senang karena Voldemort tidak mengambil Batu itu, setidaknya bisa memundurkan waktu kebangkitannya, dan Batu itu pun sudah dihancurkan Dumbledore" kataku riang

Theo hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Hasil ujian diumumkan, dan seperti biasanya nilai-nilaiku di semua pelajaran sangat memuaskan- ada beberapa pelajaran yang mendapat nilai sempurna, nilaiku bahkan diatas Hermione yang paling pintar di Gryffindor.

"Sial! Aku kalah lagi dari Blaise!" gerutu Draco saat kami berempat berada di kompartemen Hogwarts Express untuk pulang ke rumah kami

"Makanya jangan sibuk mengusili Potter" kata Blaise kalem

"Arrggh, kenapa sih nilaiku cuma beda tipis dengan Blaise?!" gerutu Draco sambil melihat nilai ujiannya

"Setidaknya kau mempunyai nilai yang sama dengan Granger" kataku

"Please, Daph... jangan samakan nilaiku dengan nilai mudblood itu, ihhh" kata Draco agak jijik

"Lagian kau beruntung, Draco... nilaiku dibawahmu, padahal tinggal dikit lagi kita akan sejajar" kata Theo lesu

"Oh, ya... Theo, kau akan menginap di rumah Blaise lagi?" tanyaku

Theo mengangguk, "Mana tahan aku serumah dengan orang yang telah membunuh ibuku!" gerutu Theo kesal- Theo tidak pernah menyebut ayahnya dengan sebutan 'Dad' dan memilih memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan 'orang yang telah membunuh ibuku'.

Aku hanya mengangguk setuju

"Dan sekali lagi Daphne mendapat nilai yang sempurna, hhh... aku iri denganmu, Mum" kata Blaise agak kecewa

Aku hanya menyeringai senang

Dan sisa perjalanan pulang kami habiskan dengan bermain dan makan-makan.

* * *

Sesampainya di stasiun King's Cross, aku segera melewati pembatas dan mencari Uncle Lucius dan Aunt Narcissa yang akan menjemputku, Draco, Blaise, dan Theo

"Hai, Daphne!" kata Narcissa saat aku menghampirinya, seketika ia langsung memelukku

"Hai, Aunt 'Cissy" kataku tersenyum

"Sebaiknya kita cepat mengantarkan Daphne pulang, lalu kita segera pulang... aku tak suka berada dikerumunan muggle-muggle ini" gerutu Lucius

"Iya, iya... dasar" kata Narcissa agak kesal "Mari kita pulang bersama~"

"Ya!" seru Draco dan Theo serempak

"Lagipula aku berencana mengajak kalian bertiga makan malam, aku akan membuat masakan yang sangat spesial" kata Narcissa senang

Seketika aku, Draco, Theo, Blaise, dan Uncle Lucius langsung membeku dan berkeringat dingin seketika

Oh, tidak... jangan... kumohon hentikan Aunt Narcissa untuk memasak! Aku masih tetap ingin hidup! Tidaaaaaakk!

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**aduh, kok jadi rada gaje gini sih... well, kan sudah saya peringati kalau fict ini gaje XDD #plak  
**

**Awalnya kupikir akan jadi 3 chapter, eh, ternyata cuma 2 chapter ._.  
**

**oke, ada yang berniat review?  
**


End file.
